Scary the Night
Scary the Night is a parade of villains at disneyland paris and disney villains world, as was the spiritual succesor of The Disney Villains' Halloween Celebration Parade. This parade is a Halloween/Villains version of Paint the Night All Floats * Decendeants, Vampirina and Reformed/Pre-Parade **The Headless Horseman, Pink Elephants, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, CJ Hook, Freddie Facilier, Zevon, Uma, Dizzy, Harry Hook, Gil, Kovu, Denahi, Iago, Molt, Anton Ego, Lock, Shock, Barrel, Tank, Kronk, Ronno, Roxas, Ansem the Wise, Axel, Xion, Michael "Goob" Yagoobian, King Mamood, Hector, Pector, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Gloyd Orangeboar, Jeff Fungus, Destructor, Ryder, Ken, Lotso's Gang, Geena, Mirage, Riku, Jumba Jookiba, Muntz Dogs, Scara, Swizzle Malarkey, Minty Zaki, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Homer the Cat, P.J. and Pistol Pete. **Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley, Poppy Peepleson, Bridget, Oxana Hauntley, Boris Hauntley, Wolfie, demi, gregoria nanpire, uncle bigfoot, ghoul girls and penelope * Pete/Beginning Float **Izzy Wolf, Ben Buzzard, Dr. Frankenollie, Julius, Trudy Van Tubb, Beagle Boys, Big Bad Wolf, Weasel, Phantom Blot, Witch Hazel, Dangerous Dan, Idgit the Midget, Eli Squinch, Emil Eagle, Sylvester Shyster, Beagle Brats, Babydoll Beagle and Mad Doctor. **Pete, Butch the Bulldog, Mortimer Mouse, Kingdom of Darkness, Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose, Evil Mickey and Suicide Mouse. **Trader Moe, Ace London, Thug Neanderthal, Frequencia, Hotshot, Flygirl, Fritter O'Way, Bear, Ratface, Pixiu, Joaquin Slowly, Queen Griselda, Baron Von Sheldgoose, Leopold the Terrible, Dr. NoGood, Sarkus, Djinn, Goat Man, Gustav the Giant, Adelbert, Ajax the Gorilla, Beppo the Gorilla and Dr. Piltdown * Maleficent's Float **Honest John, Gideon, Stromboli, Lampwick, Professor Ratigan, Bill Sykes, Amos Slade, Chief, Percival McLeach and Horned King. **Maleficent, Diablo, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine and Lucifer. **Fates * Dr. Facilier Float **The Voodo's, Captain Gantu, Dr. Hämsterviel, Ber Fox and Ber Bear. **Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Frollo, Governor Radcliffe and Gaston **LeFou, Bimbettes, Monsieur D'Arque, Fenwick, Kojak, Dr. Wolfman, Lake Pirate Leader, Tau Ceti's Ghost Pirates, Cold Monster and Major Manslaughter * Cruella Float **Queen of Hearts, DOR-15, Mr. Smee, Alameda Slim, Bellwether, Doug Shlibowski, Clayton, The Green-Eyed Monster of Jealousy, Bread Baron, Bent-Tail the Coyote, Chef Louis, King Louie, Sarousch and Maleficent's Goons. **Cruella de Vil, Shan Yu, Max Hare, Prince John, Sheriff of Nottingham, Pain, Panic, Captain Hook and The Evil Queen. **Professor Bannister, Rodrigo, Aloyse von Roddenstein, Wendy, Professor Mystery, Morg,Master Pho, Sierra McCool, Donny Rottweiler, Vanessa, Chick Boomgarden, Hans, Helga, Monty Hall, Dr. Diente, The Tarsier, Sigmund Brock and Ophelia Ogelvy * Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior Float **Prisma, The Milk Bandit, ShiverJack, Gadfly Garnett, Chaos Khan, Commander S'leet, Sir Oliver, Prince Roderick, Commander Heist, Reirei, Wendell Fidget, Cheezi, Chungu, Gorgoi, Train Bandits, Dragos the Dancer, Poltergeist Pat, Vaughan, Vance, Dogo, Kiburi, Big Bad, Pops Weasel, Baron Von Rocha, Morgana, Cupcake, Rufus, Doctor Undergear and Tricky Travis. **Grimtrix, Screwy, Gloomius Maximus, Cedric the Sorcerer, Grim Buccaneer, Omar, Janja, Mean McGee, Phineas Foolery, Sofia the Worst, Vor, Thantos, Demontia, Kraggler, Sartourius, Dust Bunnies, Wormwood, Ushrai, The Wicked King, Big Jet, Romeo, Luna Girl, Night Ninja , Sphinx, Kenge, Bootsie Snootie, Ootsie Snootie, Shupavu and Princess Ivy **The Amazing Boswell, Johnny Strum, Jefro Beaver, Jolene Beaver, Commander Nemmex, Dashiell Scamp, Silverado Brothers, The Buzzards, Tamka, Nduli, Oswald, Rockin' Rory, Kit Cactus, Mamamu, Wood's Men, Jack B. Nimble, Wolfy Kids, Dashiell Scamp, Grendel, Dwayne, Boss Rustler, Berker, The Vultures, Agro and Glacia the Ice Witch * Oogie's Float **Yokai, Mr. Yama, Yzma, Queen Narissa, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Chi-Fu, Lord Qin, Pom-Pom, Tetti-Tatti, Jack-in-the-Boxand Mr. Winkie. **Oogie Boogie, Vidia, Ursula, Chernabog, Mother Gothel and Madam Mim. **Blind Ivan, T.J. Finger, Mr. Big, Al Vermin, Wooly, Bully, Two-Bits, Mr. Malone, the Ape, Mikey Muffin, Scatter Squirrel, Wolf, Pitts, Slick, Leech, Mr. Sludge, Marzipan, Marquis de Bouillabaisse, Lord Willoughby, Spinster and Angelo. * Hades's Float **Edgar Balthazar, Stabbington Brothers, Captain Crocodile and Dr. Mouse. **Hades, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Aunt Sarah, Si, Am and Cheshire Cat. **Alley Dogs, Louie the Hot Dog Man, Asteroth, Dr. Droid, Trina, Big Daddy-O Cool, Dr. Swindle, Phineas P. Viper and Cinnamon Teal * Jetix/Disney XD Float **Gideon Gleeful, Emma Sue, Ludo, Eclipsa Butterfly, Metora Butterfly, Mina Loveberry, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Hannibal McFist, .GIFfany, Snazzy Shazam, Goldilocks, Tobe, Ring Ring, Muji, Heidi, Princess Smooshy, Mandarin, Valeena, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Nerissa, Alexander Paine, Spydah, Flesh, Mr. Lee, Dragon, Magness, Mr. Simon Bedlam, Word Paynn, Mr. Simon Bedlam, Kora, Crouch, Spyker, Omnirex, Crumbelina, DNA Deliveries, Hoopbots, Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, Ultimoose, Smoke, Mirrors, Yuck, Zarnot and Saranoia **The Night Master, Eradicus, Mr. Simon Bedlam, Mark Beaks, Captain Peghook, Gabby McStabberson, Hildy Gloom, Grim Gloom, Lord Grudgemunger, Toffee, Bill Cipher, Lord Dominator, The Pistachio King, Master Mel, Chief, Clown, Shaman Little Bits, Gentleman Tooth, Darlene, Rippen, Agent Brick, Agent Savannah, Principal Larry, Brittney Wong, Preston Change-O, Jeremy Birnbaum and The Skeleton King. **Emperor Awesome, Rongruffle, Sheriff Of Plottingham, Nocturna, King Yo, Goldilocks, Shapeshifter, Candy Sprites, Dr. Jingleheimer, Night Mayor, Ronaldo, General Tesler, Paige, Cutler, Pantsy, Obake, High Voltage, Globby, Momakase, Mad Jacks and Pixie Empress. * Villain Tricycles **Victor Delgado, Carla Delgado, Miss Nettle, The Ringmaster, Smitty, The Sorcerer, The Matchmaker, Foxy Loxy, King Candy, Vivca, Lady Rancora, Rico, Siege, Wraith, Commander Buck Burpelson, Vampire, Viking, Werewolf, Nyx, Rumble, Erik Hellstrom, Lady Caine, Dread the Evil Genie, Stanley, Lord Fathom and Mr. Wesley. * Villain Train **Baron Von Steamer, Abraham Kane, Tooley, Dyson and Perl, Mr. Vam Pirebat, Panther, Mango, Leroy, Thaddeus Hunt, Hista, Zutho, Leopard Men, Dr. Caliostro, Jane, Rosey, Grotta, Maltese de Sade, Quigley, Abba-Dabba, Monrovia, Pomona, Miss Hatchet, Gil Moss, Hank Perkins andBonnie Rockwaller. **King Wallace, Edward Lipsky, Jack Hench, Chimera, Jackie the Jackal, Jackal, Brad Morton, Falsetto Jones, Finders Keeper, Dirk Dumphrey, Little Bits, Sourdough the Evil Sandwich, Trudi Traveler, Kileem, Runta, Ding, Oopo, Razili, Farida, Sadira, Saleen, DNAmy, Duff Killigan, Shaun and Chaos Khan. **Gularis, Norbert Klerm, Blackfin, Varg, Romac, Crumford Lorak, Zzub, Feara, Flint, Spyro Lepton, Shiv Katall, Sig, Hilda, Knights of Borrea, King Arismap, King Salmoneus, Khnum, Nessus, Typhon, Stheno, Echidna, Charon, Robert Canler and Fungi. *'Villain Carriage' **Watchdogs **Gnome King, Ginorma, Rumpelstiltskin and Salvatrolle **Bingo and Tutan Pharaoh * Pixar Float **Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter, Darla Sherman, Johnny Worthington III, Chef Skinner, Jackson Storm, Jangles the Clown, Chick Hicks, Sir Miles Axlerod, Professor Zündapp, Al McWhiggin, Sid Phillips, Stinky Pete, Sterling, Miss Fritter, Javier Rios, Alexander Hugo, Ron the Manager, Cleveland Truck Drivers, Frank, Screamin' Banshee, The Cleric and Mabel **Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, Giant Squid, Thunderclap, Mor'du, Hopper, Randall Boggs, Henry J. Waternoose, Syndrome, Evelyn Deavor, Ernesto de la Cruz, Screenslaver, AUTO and Charles F. Muntz **Downpour, Windgust, Frostbite, Coldfront, Talon Labarthe, Thumper, Bubbha, Pervis, Lurlene, Earl, Alpha, Talking Bear, Talking Rat, Ravana, The Fly Brothers, Thud, Gerald, Wally B., Ernesto's Guards, Syndrome's security guards, Axel, Loco, Gilbert Huph, Bomb Voyage, Bernie Kropp and The Underminer. * Disney Channel Float **Fiero, Lord Elrod, Marimonda, Orizaba, Cruz, Vestia, Cruz, Javier, Duke Cristóbal, Shuriki, Varian, Dr. Carver (clone), Mrs. Sugarby, Andrew, Gaspar Le'Gecko, Delia, Flute, King Hector, Captain Chillyode, Troyo, The Huntsclan, Pooka Pooka, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Petrov, Vanessa, The Fake Giovanni and Dr. Scorpius **Chuckles the Silly Piggy, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Councilor Chang, Robin Spencer, Alexandria Quarry, Harrison Post, Sonny Lombard, Chip Whistler, The Baron, Stalyan, Anthony the Weasel, Collector, Mega, Patrol Sheriff Thrift, Señor Senior, Senior, Mitch, Dr. Diminutive and Mittington Random. **The Gross Sisters, Bananas B., Adrena Lynn, Camille Leon, Suzy Johnson, Olivia Mears, Biana Bully, Francine Bishop, Antonia, Fiona Ashbury, Jamie Townsend, Tyler, Oscar Guirerro, Red Robins, Señor Senior, Junior, Petunia, William, Mother, Father, Garrett Krebs and Johnny McBride * Bad End Friends Float **Evil Genie, Evil Aladdin, Scourge of the Desert, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Star Eclipsa, Demon Marco with monster hand, Bipper, Clone Garu, Mabel Pity Party, Evil Jake, Mechanicles, Aziz, Tom Lucitor, The Toy Villains, Aldrin Klordane, NomiRandy, Rat Capone, Owl Capone, Mr. Dumpty, Mrs. Sweeney, Irwina Allen, Tyrone, Count Wretcher, Hag Witch, Swampy Mom, Mam Mams, Nicole, Charlie and Huntgirl **Banshee, Kismet, Lawrence Loudmouth, Captain Finn, Baby Thaddeus, Desiree D'Allure, Billy the Squid, Pacifica Northwest, Viper, Buffy Vanderschmere, Muffy Vanderschmere, Wexler, Cool Hands Luke, Covington, Paddywhack, Ammonia Pine, The Bad Boy, Witch and Ample Grime. * Prince Hans Float ''' **Twitch, The Willie Brothers, Killjoy Margaret, Nasty Nanny, Dirty Bill, Duke Weaselton, Sa'Luk, The Mayor of Hamelin, The Auctioneer, The Tanner, Judge Doom, Toon Patrol and Dr. Screwball Jones. **Prince Hans, The Duke of Weselton, Erik, Francis, Wolves and Marshmallow **Sir Brad Starlight, Kraghtar, Iggy Starbeam, Queen Entoza, Beatrice Le Beak, The Gorgon Sisters, Captain Wraith, Chester, Funny Toned Security Guard, Tuffy Tiger, Elliot, Amy and Kurt. * '''Comic Book Float **Valdou, Solego the Chaos God, Red Eye and his brother, Rhyming Man, Prince Penguin, Super Thief, Sir. X, Coolflames, Portis, Vostok, Bad Seven Dwarfs and Gotrocks. **Dexter Dingus, Azure Blue, Zé Galo, Mister Molay, Doctor Vulture, Doctor Stat, Newton, Due, Vostok, Houn' Dawg, Louie the Mountain Lion, Bent-Tail Junior, Little Louie, Joe Piper, Bear, Bum Bum Ghigno, Shrimp, Professor Nefarious, Spectrus, Zafire, Argus McSwine and Ajax the Gorilla. **Dr. Kranz, Squire Cocker, Doe Boys, Milton, Trauma, Morgan Fairfax, Geena, Rebo and Kronin * Tamatoa's Float **Hawk, Bear, T-Rex, Zeus, Vulcan, Grimsley, Leech, Dr. Griffiths, Jasper, Horace, Cyclops and Lil' Lightning, Gideon Grey, Travis, Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., Jesse and Woolter. **Tamatoa, Scar, Zira, Kaa, Firebird, Morgana, Marina Del Rey, Electric Eels, Reggie, Buster, The Rat, Glut the Shark, Undertow, Flotsam, Jetsam, Shere Khan, Nuka, Snooty Flamingos, Scroop, Mr. Whiskers, Sea Creatures, Were-Rat, Sabor, Diablo the Raven and Te Kā **Chief Molta, Cocky Locky, Three Little Wolves, Sir Giles, Soo Ling, Prince Gaylord, Vector, Shorty Hollow, Dr. Homer, Henry Villanova, Captain Storm, Penelope Patterson and Ms. Chicarelli. *'Animal Float' **Wriggley, Pumpkin, Chester, Leopard Men, Peaches, Woody Allen Woodchuck, Anglerfish, Billy the Squid, Polite Coyotes, Captain Finn, Andre's Cats, Lacey Ladybug, Randy Pincherson, Connie Rockwaller, Lonnie Rockwaller, Goth Fish, Gumbo, Crocodiles, Clamanda, Octopid, Facilier's Friends on the Other Side and Sand Shark. **Lightfoot, Claws, Speedy, Swallow-Whole, The Jackal, Mother Eagle, El Toro, Boy Beaver, Harak, Growler, One-Eye, Snarl, Captain Tim, Mr. Twitches, Tallulah, Muncey, Brutus, Nero, Mortolo, Pimon, Tumbaa , Smolder the Bear, Ralph, Eddie, Mr. Jones, Twister, The Cobra, Vultures, Snapercival Carpenter and Wolves. *'Monster Float' **Hydra, Howling Hairfish, Malibu, Al Muddy, Hades's Monster Army, Dark Dragon, Djinn, Kumo, Archmage, Mace Malone, Cerberus, The Hydra, Orthos, Nemean Lion, Chimera, Ladon, Minotaur, Shinx, Ceto, Buff Frog, Beard Deer, Bearicorn, Big Chicken, Boo Fly, Emmitt, Lobster Claws Man Arm, Spikeballs, Three-eyed Potato Baby, Delilah, Titans, King Arismap, Thailog, Nessus, Silver's Pirates, Giggles the Frog, Snake-Cat, Stone Gorilla, Tasty Paste Monster, Blue Demons, Amorphous Shape, Pyronica, 8 Ball, Lava Lamp Shaped Creature, Xanthar, Kryptos, Keyhole, Paci-Fire, Teeth, Hectorgon and The Jersey Devil **Geryon, Carnotaurs, Chaos Lords of Fire and Ice, Alien Pilot, Loa, Khone, Kinderlumper, Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein, Drexis, Eye-Bats, Fang, Potted Plant, Wax Figures, Crampelter, Gremloblin, Boogie Men, Nuzzlet, Pumpkin-in-the-Box, Duck Toy and Scary Teddy **Hungry Larry **Ñadon, Gwythaints, Pixiu, Khnum, Ra, Canis and Lupus Mythical Creatures Float ' *soloso, tolpo *'Transformed Float **Sewage Rats and Hottie **Dragon Maleficent, Turbo, Old Hag, Demon Hades, Genie Jafar, Giant Ursula, Vanessa, Snake Jafar, Madam Mim's Crocodile, Rhino, Rattlesnake, Crab, Scorpion, Cat, Dragon Queen Narisaa and Human Lucifer. *'Villain Boat' **Donald's Devil, Andre Demouche, Grumbles Grizzly, Shirley Pimple, Count Down, Dr. Paul Bunion, Destane, Elmo St. Peters, Jim Bob, Mack McCro, Ripslinger, Cad Spinner, Evil Clown, Imposter Easter Bunny, Prince Achmed, Farouk, Anubis and John D. Rockerduck. **Queen Liliana, Bananas B, Mirrorstar, Fabrica, Libro Shushman, Sloppy Joe, Vlad, Gabriella, Isabelle, The Phony Dentist, Helga, Dr. Swindle, Puck, Taro, Owen Burnett, Fleance, Banquo, Hakon, Pixie Taskmaster, Rasticore, Shakata, Put Down Artist, The Trapster, Eduardo the Jaguar and Wrongo. * The Disney Afternoon/One Saturday Morning Float **Queen La, Rodney Glaxer, Merlock the Magician, Mad Dog McGraw, Billy the Goat, Three-fingered Jackelope, Duke Igthorn, Toadwart, Taurus Bulba, Clovis, Phineas Sharp, Douglas Benson, Professor Martin Torque, Fat Cat, Magica De Spell, Lady Bane, Quint, Sadira, Emperor Wan Lo, Cisco Pig, Sal Manders, Little Jimmy, Mirage, Chaos and Kitten Kaboodle. **Steelbeak, Adonis, Croesus, The Fearsome Five, Isis Vanderchill, Demona, Baron Blitz, Helius Inflato, Dehydro, Laser Pirate, The Birthday Bandit, Arthur, Cecil, Randall J. Weems, Muriel Finsterr, Don Karnage, Madame Snake, The Gauntlet, Mr. Vague, Wexler, Flintheart Glomgold, Crosby Strickler, Mozenrath, Saleen, Arbutus, Abis Mal, The Croc, Ayam Aghoul, Su Lin, The Greatest Spy in the World, Principal Hickey, Brainteasers and Alice Kane. **Cloaked Skull, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Gravitina, Agent X, The Collector, Manta, Martin Pardon, Robert Canler, Technor, Scooter Lad, Lo-Fi, Le Poodle, Thaddeus E. Klang, Crazy Edie, The Bug Master, Johnny T. Rex, MacKnee, Dr. Fossil, Prince Rudolf, Chancellor Trample, Seymour, Phineas Sharp, Tuskernini and Dr. Phillium Benedict *'Fox Float' **Rasputin, Soto, Nigel, Captain Gutt, Hexxus, Mandrake, Red Baron, Gabi, Charlie and Rudy the Dinosaur **Charles Montgomery Burns, Waylon Smithers Jr., Sideshow Bob, Hank Scorpio, Snake, The Rich Texan, Lucille Botzcowski, Russ Cargill, Kang, Kodos, Femme Fatale, Grindhouse Assassin, Yakuza Boss, G.H.O.S.T. Enforcer, Bertram, Jeffery Fecalman, Charles Yamamoto, Sonja, Sheriff Nichols, Diane Simmons and Ernie the Giant Chicken * Heartless Float **Heartless **Heartless Bambi, Heartless Olivia, Heartless Elsa, Heartless Woody, Heartless Scamp, Heartless Lilo and Heartless Flik **Nobodies, Unversed and Dream Eater (Nightmares) * Villain Car **The Agent, Dr. Calico, The Director, Miklos the Grey Mous, Flaps the Elephant, Ma Parker,Dr. Exceter, Hypnotheria, Electronica, Stan Woozle, Heff Heffalump, Chief Stinky, Mahra, Swamp Rat, Vendella De Vil, ZO, Dictator Turtle, Ratso, Mandrake the Malfeasant, General McGuffin, Heinrich Von Sugarbottom, Dr. Slicer, Mr. White, Phantasos, Mel, Boss Beaver and Smolder the Bear. **Princess Irmoplotz and Queen Zonthara **Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Hammerhead Hannigan, Zutho, Lieutenant Colonel Staquait, Dr. Emile Crocker, Chundel, Tublat, Count Nikolas Rokoff, Sir Kay, Sir Ector, Typhon, Professor Norton Nimnul, Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist *'Muppets Float' **The Moopets, Uncle Deadly, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Tex Richman, Long John Silver, Blind Pew, The Wicked Witch of the West, Bobo the Bear, Clueless Morga, Polly Lobster and Old Tom * Villain Bus **El Guapo, Duendes, Nodoff, Cement Head, Wendy, Jerry, Hoof, Mouth, Brandy, Derek, Peggy McGee, Orville von Roddenstein, Dr. Killbot, Dr. Bloodpudding, Kevin Destructicon, Dr. Tobar, The Hermit, Colonel's Thugs, Nigel Nightshade and Shorty Hollow. **Captain Bloodbeard, Captain Klegghorn, Falcone, Big Daddy-O Cool, Baron Von Licktenstamp, Evelyn, Emmadrille, Malsinger, Spinster, Rita Book and Cisco Pig's Gang **Dr. Not Sorry and DJ Despicable *'Video Game Float' **Atticus Thorn, Lion Ringmaster, Count Dracula Duck, Dribs, Merle, Chuckles, Catter Cadaver, Bridget, Ilana, Wilfred and Jolly Roger **Mojo Witch Doctor, Bernadette the Chicken, Shellbeard, Herbert P. Bear, Tusk, Cranky, Skip, Klepto, Melmonst, Pirate Crabs, Nasira, Zara, Mizrabel, Justine, Rodney, Neil, Pamela, Sir Ian, Professor Fastboom and Shadow Blot. *'Marvel Float' **Loki, Thanos, Red Skull, Ronin, Venom, Carnage and Iron Monger. *'Lucasflims Float' **Darth Vader, René Emile Belloq, Count Dooku, Darth Maul, Arnold Ernst Toht and Kylo Ren. * Theme Park Float **Constance Hatchaway, Kanzo, Charm, Mystic, Phantom, Harrison Hightower, Shiriki Utundu, Poachers, Daisy de la Cruz, Supreme Leader, Whip Warriors, The Mara, Mugsy, Squid, Beans, Undead Skeletons, Upton O'Good and Kit Carson. **Apple Poison, Black Knight, Pretty Scar, Faja, Hock, Ailen, Nebula Ghosts, Eight Foot Joe, Marfie, Veil, Skeleton Band, WereCat Lady, Green Giant, Legs, Weasel, Snake, Lava Monster, Victoria Maxwell, The Prince, Uh Oa, Jack Hearts, Mr. Dalmita, Hatbox Ghost, Ms. Hades and Hitchhiking Ghosts. * Fear Float **Doubtfinder, Dr. Habbitrale, Eskimo, Scrap, Sly, Emperor Evron, Gorthan, Grrodon, Sputhon, Trauma, Zargon, Zondag, Zoster, Zotnam, Bebe, Aviarius, Ms. Go, Shaun, Gemini and Clion. **Fear, Terror, The Harpies, Troggles, Mysterious Knight, Mother Eagle, Chakashi, Robert Canler, Minos, Fatima, Card Soldiers, Brad Buttowski, Ronaldo, Prince Ji-Ki, Bald Eagle and Giant Spider *'Tower Of Fright Float' **Kabuto, Black Gremlins, Petey Pacer and Antaeus **Junk Monster, Greg the Goose, Grendel, Axel, Loco, Trina, Mirrorstar, Angler, Comrade Z, Dr. Blue Jeans, Mean Thumb, Lavaliser, Silas Greene, Reggie, Darnell, Two Fingers, Echidna's Children, Hook Hand Ghost, Shackles Jack, Solitary Sam and Green Ghost *'Studio Ghibli Float' **Dola's Gang, Kurotowa and Donald Curtis **Haru, Jigo, Lady Eboshi, Fujimoto, Colonel Muska, Madame Suliman, Yubaba, Witch of the Waste, Nanny, Cat King and Cob. * Organization XIII/Finale Float **Master/Young Xehanort, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas, Anti-Sora, Vanitas, Marluxia, Xaldin, Saix, Xigbar, Larxene, Demyx, Xaldin, Luxord, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion and Marluxia Music *Halloween (Paris) & Baronque Hoewdown *Spooky Villain Halloween *Halloween's Our Favorite Fright Night *Banzai! Villains! *Frightfully Fun Parade (Villains And Dr. Facilier's Unit) *Welcome To The Villains World *It's Halloween-lo-ween *We Are The Stars *Kooky Spooky Halloween *Are You Ready For Halloween *Halloween Pop'N LIVE *Villains Groove-a-Go-Go *Let's Party *Spooky Boo *Welcome to Spookyvile *Grim Grinning Ghosts *Monster Mash *I'd Love to Change the World *Spooky Scary Skeletons *Mickey's Trick or Treat on the Street Category:Parades Category:Fanon Category:Disney Villains World Category:Halloween Category:Villains Land Category:Disneyland Paris